Continuation of the Dream Maybe
by general ironox
Summary: One year after the grail war, Shirou had finally to graduation and prepared go to Clock Town in order to find the woman he love. Okay I still not think the good summary for this. Let just said Zelretch will love what happen to Shirou right now. (Will changer went I think about good Summary and Title)
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything about Fate stay Night series  
**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

"Congratulations Shirou!" Taiga yelled cheerfully as Illya stood next to her also smiling brightly at him as Shirou rubbed his head a bit in embarrassment as they enjoyed themselves having a party in Shirou's home celebrating his graduation from high school.

"Congratulations Shirou." Illya chirped as well.

"I can believe that Shirou has finally grown up now!" Taiga cried joyfully as both children of Kiritsugu looked flatly at her.

"Fuji-Nee, you said the same thing about me when I graduated from Middle School." Shirou deadpanned at his guardian.

"Bah, that's nothing." Taiga shrugged off. "It's different since you are now an adult." She said with a smile. "It's a whole new chapter in your life."

"Do you really need to be that dramatic?" Illya flatly asked.

"Hey!" Taiga barked as she pointed her finger at her. "I've been watching Shirou since he was a kid, of course I'm going to react like this!"

"And now I know you're drunk." A male voice rumbled out revealing it to be Fujimura Raiga, Taiga's grandfather. "Shirou was the one to watch over you because of how irresponsible you are all the times." He said laughingly before he sent a warm smile to Shirou. "I am sure your father would be happy to see you right now."

"Yeah, I guess he would." Shirou replied softly.

"And from what you told me is that you found a college in London that accepted your application as well." Raiga noted.

"Yeah, Rin told me about this place and after passing the entrance exams, I will be attending this Fall." Shirou explained, while keeping the fact that the place Shirou would be studying at would be Clock Tower itself.

"Shirou don't go!" Taiga sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him. "If you leave then who's going to cook for me?" She cried out causing everyone to look at her flatly.

"Taiga." Raiga sighed. "I believe it is time for you to learn how to be a self-sufficient woman now." He said before his expression brightened up. "By the way Shirou I have a gift for you." He said as he pulled out a box and placed on top of the table. "A graduation gift if you want to think about it." Raiga said gruffly.

"You didn't have to do that Raiga." Shirou said with a smile as he looked at the gift.

"Raiga laughed cheerfully at that. "Nonsense, this is your graduation so I have to get you something." He replied. "By the way I got it from an auction while back." He added in.

"So, what's inside it?" Illya asked as she looked at the box.

"It's the Holy Grail." Raiga said dramatically causing the two Magus in hiding to go silent as Raiga suddenly laughed. "It's not the real Grail, just a well-made replica mind you." He said with a grin.

Then Taiga laughed as well finding it to be a hilarious joke as both Shirou and Illya smiled awkwardly at each other. Especially since the real Grail was lost so long ago and the Holy Grail Wars were started in order replicate the possibility to grant wishes. It was also during that war that Shirou met his precious woman and fell in love with her.

"Shirou, is something the matter?" Taiga asked in concern. "You seem to be spacing out."

"Huh?" Shirou spoke up as he suddenly blinked at her. "Uh, nothing wrong Fuji-Nee." Shirou replied quickly as Taiga looked at him weirdly before shrugging and went back to drinking.

The four of them continued to party until Raiga had to bring a very drunk Taiga back home as both Shirou and Illya waved goodbye to them and soon they started to clean up the table.

"…You're thinking about her right?" Illya asked softly as she turned her attention to Shirou. She had known instantly who Shirou was thinking about when he made that face since she lived with him for a while and with her as well. Illya thought she would have made a great stern sister in her opinion.

"…Yeah." Shirou sighed out. "I guess I am." He replied as Illya offered him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Shirou, you will meet her again." Illya consoled. "After all, you did make a promise, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Shirou said with a smile. "We did make a promise to see each other again no matter what happens." He said with a soft tone. No matter how long he had to wait, no matter how long he had to search. Shirou will find the woman he had met during the Fifth Grail War. He will find the woman that had charmed him so well. The King of Knights herself, Artoria Pendragon herself.

Memories of the War began to flash through his head. His encounter with Lancer, the first meeting with Saber after vainly trying to throw him off. The first battle against the Mad Demigod Hercules, the battle with the King of Heroes and the Fake Priest trying to kill them. And then the destruction of the Corrupted Grail and her final words to him as he she slowly vanished.

" _Shirou…I love you."_

Then suddenly a glowing radiated from the box so brightly that it caused Shirou and Illya to cover their eyes in shock. And then when the lights died down, they lowered their hands to see what happened but what happened caused them to widen their eyes in shock, especially Shirou's as he practically gasped at the sight.

Because standing before him was a woman wearing shiny armor with an old blue battledress underneath it with short golden hair held up in a bun and with sparking emerald green eyes. He knew her. Shirou instantly knew who she was, he could never forget who he fell in love with so long ago.

"Saber." Shirou gasped out.

"Shirou" Saber said softly before she smiled at him the same way she did at the end of their battles. Then his body moved on auto and before he knew it, he was now hugging Saber tightly before he looked at her and smiled at her. "I'm home." She said to him.

"Welcome back Saber." Shirou said on the verge of tears before he pulled her back in and kissed each other as Illya looked at the scene with a smile and sniffle in her face.

And thus, Shirou and Saber earned their happy ending without trying for long.

"Oh my, I never thought I would see the day that my sister started kissing a man." A silky voice spoke that sounded…enraged. "But more importantly kissing my lover of all people.

…Or maybe not.

"Father…what. Are. You. Doing?" Another voice spoke up also sounding furious as well…and sounding similar to Saber and the woman that spoke up. "And why are you kissing my boyfriend!" She shouted as well.

"I do not know what's happening but perhaps you can explain right now Shirou Dear." A kind voice spoke up but sounding absolutely miffed.

"Excuse me!" Another woman spoke up sounding annoyed. "Why are you kissing my lover?!"

"Umu, how dare you kiss my Praetor wrench!" An obnoxious but angered voice spoke up.

Saber, Shirou, and Illya stiffened about when they heard more voices spoke up and they slowly turned around to see what's what and when they saw who were the women speaking they were left with minds blown and dropped jaws. Because standing before them were about ten girls who all had the same face as Saber and they looked absolutely murderous at them. Saber and Shirou in particular but mostly Saber.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Multiverse. The Wizard Marshal sitting on his awesome couch surrounding by food and drinks, then suddenly he sensed a ripple, the ripple of someone summoning after the Fifth Grail War but more importantly, it was some male summoning females. Then he reached his senses out to see who it was. This sounded like a very interesting idea and the number of worlds that could have summoned that many heroes after the Fifth Grail War's end can be counted on his hands...maybe.

Now normally this would be interesting to him. But it would cause no end of trouble for humanity if the Heroes go out of control and Alaya and Gaia send their attack dogs to cause even more trouble. Or they might accuse each other of foul play and try to kill each other again as usual.

He really hoped it was the last one so he didn't have to interfere himself. That way he can go about his business of studying the various worlds that exist throughout the Multiverse. He was not looking forward to preventing another world ending calamity again.

Back to the issue at hand. Zelretch soon knew that this world had actually discovered the real Grail from what he can sense and that these are heroes from the Throne of Heroes. If not for the worrying prospect he would have been extremely interested in studying the Grail.

"Well I just hope it isn't so bad." Zelretch commented as he sat down trying to peer further into the reality in which these Heroes were being summoned in. "Please let it be a harem comedy, please let it be a harem comedy, please let it be a harem comedy." Zelretch prayed so he didn't have to interfere.

Then Zelretch took a closer look and what he saw caused his eyes to widen in shock before he umped up laughing in joy. "YES!" Zelretch shouted. "It's just a harem comedy with my favorite person in the roll of a Harem Protagonist!"

Then Zelretch calmed down and sat down with a bunch of food and drinks ready. "It's not a world ending calamity, just a man with a harem now." Zelretch said happily as he watched the chaos unfold.

* * *

 **I got inspire from Shirou summon a Harem make by ADdude. I plan to post it in New Year so late Happy New Year for you all. Let hape Shirou will survived in the next chapter since his problem only just a begin for new war (maybe) since I will be write it with litter like The Babysitter of Heroes so there will be more servant come.  
**

 **On the side not. OH MY FUCKING GOD the trailer of Fate Grand Order 2 and Fate Extella Link make me so HYPE not to meantion Fate Extra Last Encode in this month so much Fate series. We finally see Galahad. I CAN NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE THE HYPE METER IS BROKEN.**

 **The list of servant summon beside Saber**

 **Saber: Artoria Pendragon (Saber Alter)**

 **Saber: Artoria Pendragon (Saber Lily)**

 **Saber: Mordred**

 **Saber: Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus** **  
**

 **Saber: Souji Okita (Sakura Saber)**

 **Ruler: Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Avenger:** ** **Jeanne d'Arc (Jeanne Alter)  
****

 ** **Lancer: Artoria Pendragon****

 ** **Lancer: Artoria Pendragon (Artoria Alter)****

 ** **Caster: Morgan le Fay (Well there is many rumor and many fan art suggest that she is a saber face)****

 ** **The reason Mysterious Heroine X and her Alter vesion not in this since they are not in my plan in this fic and well they more like the joke character to me****

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything about Fate stay Night series**

 **The story have been Beta thank to RedRat8.**

* * *

The phone ringing echoed in the house in which Sakura lived in and moaning in agony at being woken up, Sakura stretched a bit as she got out from her room to answer the phone.

"Hello" Sakura said wonder who is calling in early.

"Hello?" Sakura muttered tiredly into the phone wondering who would call at such an ungodly early hour.

"Hello Sakura-chan, it's me!" Illya's voice chirped on the other end.

"Illya-chan, why are you calling so early?" Sakura moaned.

"I need you to come over to Shirou's as soon as possible." Illya said sounding nervous now. "Also, could you buy like a lot of food as well?" She added in before she hung up.

Blinking back in confusion at the phone, she quickly dismissed it before she back to her room and changed and got herself cleaned up before leaving the empty house. Her life after the Fifth Grail War drastically changed, first she was finally free of that monster known as her grandfather. When Caster came to her home to kidnap her. She also removed a lot of Worms with her Noble Phantasm before blasting her grandfather to bits. He did survive but now is on the run from the Church in due part to Rin due to using some heretical Spells.

Rin had also tried to her best to reconnect with Sakura. But it wasn't going as fast as she had hoped and both knew in their minds it will be a long time before either of them could consider each other family. It saddened Rin, but she knew exactly what she suffered because of their father. Still at the very least they were trying and now her thoughts turned to Shirou. Their relationship had hardly changed after the Grail War and while she was disappointed that she could not claim his heart. She was fine simply just being with and seeing him smile. Even if it was empty without Saber nowadays.

After she stopped by the market to buy food she was now in front of Shirou's home and rang the doorbell and it revealed Illya. Who was trying her hardest not to laugh. "Ah Sakura, you came."

She frowned at that. "Is something the matter Illya-chan?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine, come on in." Illya chirped as Sakura looked at her strangely for a bit before entering the house to the dining room only to hear unfamiliar voices speaking up.

"Is someone here?" Sakura asked,

"Just open the door." Illya replied with a heavily amused grin before Sakura sighed and opened the door and blinked once and then twice, and then thrice.

"It is good to see you again Sakura." A familiar voice spoke up.

"Sup, Sakura!"

"Long time no see Sakura."

"Umu! It's wonderful to see my Praetor's companion once more!"

Sakura instantly shut the door closed. Maybe she was still dreaming and then she rubbed her eyes and made sure she was awake before she opened the door again.

"Um, Sakura are you okay?" A voice spoke up in concern, nope! She wasn't dreaming!

"Hey, what was that all about?" Another voice spoke up. It was worse than she thought.

"That was rude Sakura." She was hallucinating!

She closed the door again immediately before she slowly turned her attention to Illya who was on the verge of laughing hysterically. "Illya-chan." Sakura started off slowly.

"Yes?" Illya asked as she collapsed to her knees

"Could you check my mind for mental pollution then pinch me?" She asked.

"I could do that, but why?" She asked.

"To make sure that I am not insane and seeing nine actual Saber faces in the room."

"You're not insane but since you ask." Illya replied before sending a bolt of prana through her mind then she punched her causing Sakura to wince as Illya opened the door again.

"Could you explain Sakura's reaction please Illya." A firm voice spoke up.

Sakura just looked around at all the people inside the table and at the head of the table was the Saber that she knew, wearing the exact same outfit she wore during the War. To her right was an exact copy of her but with pale skin, yellow eyes, and wearing a gothic lily dress. Next to them was practically an adult version of Saber and seeing her breasts made her want to cover her own in shame of how small they are in comparison. How they got so big is beyond her. Next to her was a darker version of her but even more shameless. The next was a white dress wearing Saber but she looked more innocent. The next one was someone that could pass as her sister but with blue eyes and braided hair, her breasts were a little bit smaller than the adult looking one. And the Saber face next to her looked like her copy. The next Saber was a shameless looking one with a fondness for red. The next Saber looked Japanese in origin with pink hair. The last Saber looked like her but had a wild hair style and looked more rebellious.

"Oh, Sakura you came!" Shirou called out from the kitchen and then Sakura noticed Shirou and a version of Saber but more mature looking with long hair down to her waist, with a veil on for some reason.

"Hello Shirou-senpai." Sakura greeted.

"You don't need to call me that anymore Sakura." Shirou replied sounding somewhat exasperated. "Also, thanks for bringing in extra food, and would you mind helping me and Morgan cook today's breakfast please?" He asked.

Sakura nodded immediately. She didn't care who it was, after just like Shirou-senpai, she too was also quite territorial around the kitchen and to see someone else in there with Shirou was unacceptable to her.

* * *

It did not take long till breakfast was ready and everyone was sitting around the table. But the three normal humans could see the tension among the Servants. All of them looked quite famished with their desperate eyes. And for a moment the Magus felt bad for the food.

"Well, let's eat now." Shirou said hoping that would ease the tension, but as soon as he said that. The carnage began with all of the food vanishing in a blink of an eye.

"That is mine."

"he, I got it first."

"How dare you took that meatball!"

"I won father!"

"Not so fast!"

"Stop using your spells Morgan!"

"Everything's fair on the dining table sister."

"You snooze you lose."

In the span of four minutes all the food was gone as though a swarm of locusts came through.

"…Want some sandwiches you two?" Shirou asked as both girls nodded.

"Make some for me as well." echo voice from other

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Sakura said as she rubbed her forehead. After the rather hectic breakfast, Shirou and Illya explained what the most insane thing was possibly event. "

Raiga-san happened to buy a replica of the Grail that turned out to be real for your graduation." She said as both Shirou and Ilya nodded. "And it summoned not only Saber but also her look alike as well." She said as the two nodded again. She sighed and slumped. "I want a drink." She complained.

"Sakura, you're not old enough to drink." Shirou replied firmly.

"I know." She sighed as she looked at the Servants. "So, all of them are Arthur?"

"Most of them are." Shirou replied.

"Then who are the others?" She asked.

"Well those two are Jeanne De' Arc." Illya pointed out to the long-braided girls.

"And that one is Okita Souji." Shirou said pointing to the pink haired girl.

Sakura was not really that shocked at seeing the First Captain as a girl since King Arthur was revealed to be a woman, but she never though she would have the same face as her.

"And that one is-" Illya started off.

"I'm Emperor Nero!" the red shameless one finished.

"The Fifth Emperor of Rome." Sakura said dizzily.

"That one is Mordred." Shirou pointed out to the rebellious looking Saber.

"And you met Morgan." Illya finished.

"Yes…and how did you summon them all?" She questioned. "From what I understand you need to have a Catalyst and I can understand why you got anyone related to Arthur but that doesn't explain everyone else at all."

"I do not understand it either." Morgan replied. "Not to mention that everyone that was summoned has a crush on my precious Shirou." She said venomously to the glaring girls.

"What do you mean your precious Shirou!?" Saber yelled.

"I am his lover after all." Morgan said smugly.

"He recognized me first, and Illya knows as well!" Saber retorted.

"Oh? Then explain why he kissed me after seeing me?" Morgan replied tauntingly.

Sakura instantly looked to Shirou who turned red and then motioned to Illya to explain. "After they were summoned, he went on a kissing spree with all of them." Illya said.

"Could you explain why?" Sakura asked with a nasty sweet smile.

"I don't know why, but every time I looked at them, I see our memories together during the Grail War and how I fell in love with them." Shirou said softly as everyone smiled at that.

"You forgot to mention our passionate nights together Shirou." Dark Jeanne cooed as she hugged him from behind. As Shirou winced at the nasty sweet smiling Sakura glowing darkly.

"Is what she said is true?" She said most furiously.

Back in the Zelretch Cave, said Troll winced at that. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give him every memory of the women he fell in love and made love to.

"Don't kill him Sakura." Dark Jeanne replied. "You and I can still give him passionate nights just like me and my Sakura did as well." She said smirking.

Sakura turned bright red at that as images of passionate nights with Shirou and Dark Jeanne filled her head causing her to go still. "I think you broke her." Illya commented upon seeing Sakura do nothing.

"Just like my Sakura." Dark Jeanne as she looked at Shirou and smirked. Causing Shirou's Eroge senses to go off. "How about we give you the most passionate night tonight to celebrate our reunion?" Dark Jeanne cooed as she hugged him tighter.

"What?" Shirou squeaked.

"Come now Shirou, we do love you after all." Dark Jeanne cooed as she bit his earlobe causing him to shiver. "So, what do you say girls?" She asked to the other Servants, and much to his horror most of them looked ready to agree.

"Good idea." Saber Alter said with a sultry look.

"We can also take turns as well." Lancer Alter as she gave Shirou a lecherous look.

"I call being with Praetor first then." Nero replied with an excited look.

Meanwhile, Saber, Lily, Lancer and Jeanne looked red in the face but willingly as well. Souji and Mordred looked conflicted.

"That settles it then, hope you're ready Shirou dear." Morgan cooed at him.

Shirou looked for help but Sakura was still out in her daydream and Illya was laughing hard.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!" Zelretch chanted from his cave.

Then the phone range suddenly. "I will get it!" Shirou squeaked as he ran out as fast as possible.

* * *

 **Wow save by the phone call Shirou. But that only just the begin for you trouble. After all there will be more servant come male and female. Hope you ready .**

 **Fate Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelt had finally out, too bad I in NA server so I had to wait a very long time**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
